Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes 4: Octo Allies
is the fourth book in the Dimension Warriors and Universe Heroes series. It follows Kirby and Orange trying to figure out why all of their friends have turned evil. However, they are not alone, as the If you haven't read the first three books, READ THEM, ASSHOLE!!! The story was written by ElderPrinceShroob and Franz122. Prologue: Jamba Hearts One sunny day in Popstar, Kirby, Penn, Boone, Sashi, Tyler, Kevin, Shope, Roach, Orange, Blue, Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy, and Carl were relaxing after saving the multiverse again. However, This wouldn't last, as far away, in an asteroid, a hooded priest casted a spell on a crystal heart, causing evil hearts to spread across the multiverse. Kirby and Orange were spared however, as they were infected with Friend Hearts, which could turn any enemy into a friend. Then they saw all of their friends acting strange, like they were under the control of the evil hearts. "What's going on?" Orange asked Kirby. "Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed. "Those hearts that are falling from the sky... what does it mean?" Orange asked. Kirby threw Friend Hearts at the Part Time Heroes and Supernoobs, causing the purple hearts to exit their bodies. "What happened?" Penn asked. "I think I know what happened..." Sashi asked, "We got brainwashed by these... Jamba Hearts...". "We have to help the Universe Heroes!" Tyler cried. "Leave it to me!" Orange exclaimed, throwing Friend Hearts at the Universe Heroes. "Woah!" Danny exclaimed, "Thanks, Orange!" "Woomy!" Orange replied. Then they saw Waddle Dees carrying stolen food, headed for King Dedede's Castle. "Poyo..." Kirby sighed. "Here we go again is right." Orange said. Chapter 1: Our first friend So the heroes went off to find what the deal was with the Waddle Dees stealing food. "This is like Kirby's first game, no?" Sam asked. "It does sound similar come to think of it." Tyler says. "To be fair, last year was Kirby's 25th anniversary, so at least it makes sense." Jimmy says. "Your right Jimmy." Tyler says. “Hey guys, look!” Sashi exclaimed. It was Bandana Waddle Dee. "Hey, Bandana Waddle Dee!" Penn called. "Hold on!" Danny warned, "I'm going Blanco!" Danny transformed into his ghost form, which Dragon Ball X fans call "Danny Blanco". Then Bandana Waddle Dee pierced Danny with his spear. Luckily, because Danny was in ghost form, the spear went through him. "Whoa!" Danny yells. "I think Bandana Waddle Dee must have corrupted with the purple heart!" Sam says. "C'mon Kirby, let's free Bandana Dee!" Orange yells. "Poyo!" Kirby says. Together, Kirby and Orange threw the Friend Hearts at Bandana Waddle Dee. "Ugh...what happened?" Bandana Waddle Dee asks. "You were corrupted." Orange says. "I think it has to do something with those purple hearts." "Purple hearts...Purple Hearts!" Bandana Dee says. "That reminds me! Something happened to King Dedede and it involves the big Purple Heart!" "Good to know." Penn said, "Let's head for Castle Dedede!" Chapter 2: Clash at Castle Dedede Soon, everyone was at Castle Dedede. "Great King, I'm here to rescue you!" Bandana Waddle Dee called. "Follow me!" Bandana Waddle Dee continued, "I know this castle inside and out!" Eventually, our heroes made it to the throne room. There was HIS ROYAL NEMESIS, KING DEDEDE. It started out as the usual King Dedede fight, with his faceplants, hammer attacks, and Dedede jumps, but then, the King of Dreamland grew bigger. "Behold: SWOLE DEDEDE!" Bandana Dee exclaimed. "I guess His Magiesty was a wimp before Anchor Arms." Sashi snarked, "Now he's a jerk and everyone loves him." "You puny peewees better be scared, 'cause I'm the baddest dude on the whole planet!" Dedede roared. Dedede crashed the floor several times, and even started to throw rotten food. "Gross!" Shope cried, "My mouth needs a bath!" "That's it!" Bandana Dee realized, "Shope, use your water powers to freshen up the food!" Not long after, Dedede was defeated. The Purple Heart was released from his body and flew away. "Woah! Where am I?" Dedede asked. Then Kirby threw a Friend Heart at King Dedede. "HEHEHE!" Dedede laughed, "I AM A SUPER STAR WARRIA!"﻿ "Welcome to the team, Dedede!" Penn exclaimed. "Aw come on now." King Dedede blushed, "Lil ol me a hero? Surely you jestin!" Category:Books Category:Dimension Warriors And Universe Heroes